2014/June
This page lists the most complete information on Lana Del Rey's activities in June, 2014. June 3 Lana Del Rey met fans outside the Chateau Marmont in Los Angeles, California. BpUBQU_IYAAvgtI.jpg BpjJY0ZCQAM2rhL.jpg BpjJZLICYAAzRYH.jpg BpT2LPzIcAAlp89.jpg BpqZLkhCcAA2Z4B.jpg BpfRjIxCUAAGsyo.jpg BppvLuZCMAAzoKc.jpg Bpqo571CUAA5bUU.jpg BpqRDrxCAAArqSG.jpg BpqUV-8CIAIFW2x.jpg BpTDxzoCMAAWYjv.jpg BpTF3g7CMAAGVSF.jpg BpTHdAfCAAAqQYu.jpg BpTHdBaCQAAM6Am.jpg BpTHwQeCEAI7RnA.jpg BpTIva7CAAE8arI.jpg BpTK3_yCIAE00Kp.jpg BpTPSrqCMAIG07o.jpg BptuFCBCEAEPylX.jpg BpTX6g5CAAEG95D.jpg BpUOr6BIgAIv7ar.jpg BpvcwFECIAIKad_.jpg BpVfnQ6IMAAnsqP.jpg BpVhoi4IIAAcYUo.jpg Bpvxv64CYAAMY12.jpg Bpvy9mpCMAEpKJX.jpg Bpx6r9iCMAEtBuF.jpg BpYox-DIEAAACUz.jpg June 4 "Ultraviolence" was released as the second promotional single from the album Ultraviolence. UV cover.jpg June 6 Del Rey was interviewed by various radio stations in Los Angeles. 102.7 Kiis FM Radio June_6_2014_KiisFM-1.jpg June_6_2014_KiisFM-2.jpg June_6_2014_KiisFM-3.jpg June 6 2014 ALT-13.jpg Arriving at ALT 98.7 June_6_2014_ArrALT-1.jpg June_6_2014_ArrALT-2.jpg June_6_2014_ArrALT-3.jpg June_6_2014_ArrALT-4.png June_6_2014_ArrALT-5.jpg June_6_2014_ArrALT-6.jpg ALT 98.7 Studio June_6_2014_ALT-1.jpg June_6_2014_ALT-2.jpg June_6_2014_ALT-3.jpg June_6_2014_ALT-4.JPG June_6_2014_ALT-5.JPG June_6_2014_ALT-6.jpg June_6_2014_ALT-7.jpg June_6_2014_ALT-8.jpg June_6_2014_ALT-9.jpg June_6_2014_ALT-10.jpg June_6_2014_ALT-11.jpg June_6_2014_ALT-12.jpg KROQ Radio June_6_2014_KROQ-1.jpg June_6_2014_KROQ-2.JPG June_6_2014_KROQ-3.JPG June_6_2014_KROQ-4.jpg June_6_2014_KROQ-5.jpg June_6_2014_KROQ-6.jpg June_6_2014_KROQ-7.jpg June_6_2014_KROQ-8.jpg June 7 Del Rey was photographed by Kurt Iswarienko for The New York Times. KI_1_1.jpg KI_1_2.jpg KI_1_3.jpg KI_1_4.jpg *''Camera – IQ250 *''Camera manufacturer – Phase One June 8 "Brooklyn Baby" was released as the third promotional single from the album Ultraviolence. BB_cover.jpg Private wedding Del Rey and Pat Grant attended a private wedding in Los Angeles. Del Rey also performed. Bpp0PsJCYAAAQwm.jpg BppxjSnCcAAQh1I.jpg Bpp_fJkCUAEeLtK.jpg June 9 Del Rey and Nabil Elderkin were photographed by Adam Powell. AP_1_1.jpg AP 1 2.jpg *''Camera – LEICA M (Typ 240) *''Camera manufacturer – Leica Camera AG June 12 Del Rey was photographed by Audoin Desforges for French magazine Les InRockuptibles AD 1 1.jpg AD 1 4.jpg|Cropped, HQ AD 1 6.jpg|Full, MQ AD 1 5.jpg AD 1 2.jpg AD 1 3.jpg Behind the scenes AD BTS 1.jpg Media Use AD M 1 HQ.jpg| AD M 2.png AD M 3.JPG AD M 4.JPG June 13 ''Ultraviolence'', Del Rey's third studio album and second major-label album was officially released worldwide by UMG Recordings. Ultraviolence licensed.png UltraviolenceDeluxe.png Del Rey performed at NorthSide Festival in Denmark. June_13_2014-2.jpg June_13_2014-3.jpg June_13_2014-4.jpg June_13_2014-5.jpg June_13_2014-6.jpg June_13_2014-7.jpg June_13_2014-8.jpg June_13_2014-9.jpg June_13_2014-10.jpg June_13_2014-11.jpg June_13_2014-12.jpg June_13_2014-13.jpg June_13_2014-14.jpg June_13_2014-15.jpg June_13_2014-16.jpg June_13_2014-17.jpg June_13_2014-18.jpg June_13_2014-19.jpg June_13_2014-20.jpg June_13_2014-21.jpg June_13_2014-22.jpg June_13_2014-23.jpg June_13_2014-24.jpg June_13_2014-25.jpg June_13_2014-26.jpg June_13_2014-27.jpg June_13_2014-28.jpg June_13_2014-29.jpg June_13_2014-30.jpg June_13_2014-31.jpg June_13_2014-32.jpg June_13_2014-33.jpg June_13_2014-34.jpg June_13_2014-35.jpg June_13_2014-36.jpg June_13_2014-37.jpg June_13_2014-38.jpg June_13_2014-39.jpg June_13_2014-40.jpg June_13_2014-41.jpg June_13_2014-42.jpg June_13_2014-43.jpg June_13_2014-44.jpg June_13_2014-45.jpg June_13_2014-46.jpg June_13_2014-47.jpg June_13_2014-48.jpg June_13_2014-49.jpg June_13_2014-50.jpg June_13_2014-51.jpg June_13_2014-52.jpg June_13_2014-53.jpg June_13_2014-1.jpg June 14 Del Rey performed at Bergenfest Festival in Norway. June_14_2014-1.jpg Bergenfest_Festival_-_Norway_28June_1429_281829.jpg Bergenfest_Festival_-_Norway_28June_1429_281529.jpg Bergenfest_Festival_-_Norway_28June_1429_281929.jpg Bergenfest_Festival_-_Norway_28June_1429_28229.jpg Bergenfest_Festival_-_Norway_28June_1429_282129.jpg Bergenfest_Festival_-_Norway_28June_1429_28729.jpg Bergenfest_Festival_-_Norway_28June_1429_281029.jpg Bergenfest_Festival_-_Norway_28June_1429_282329.jpg tumblr_n76kyak3cc1rk2e30o3_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n76kyak3cc1rk2e30o7_r1_1280.jpg June 17 The official music video for "Shades of Cool" was released on YouTube. June 20 Del Rey arriving at the Berlin Tegel Airport. BqllplsCYAERFVt.jpg BqllpuMCAAA488T.jpg BqlPTVxIQAAZ6ec.jpg Bqlc-tUCYAAjZGz.jpg Bqld6GbIAAEGGpy.jpg Bqld7DEIIAEm9zG.jpg Del Rey performed at Citadel Music Festival in Berlin, Germany. June_20_2014-1.jpg BqmCUqfCEAA98sg.jpg Citadel_Music_Festival_-_Germany_28June_2029_281329.jpg Citadel_Music_Festival_-_Germany_28June_2029_281529.jpg Citadel_Music_Festival_-_Germany_28June_2029_281429.jpg Citadel_Music_Festival_-_Germany_28June_2029_283229.jpg Citadel_Music_Festival_-_Germany_28June_2029_283429.jpg Citadel_Music_Festival_-_Germany_28June_2029_284329.jpg Citadel_Music_Festival_-_Germany_28June_2029_28429.jpg Citadel_Music_Festival_-_Germany_28June_2029_28629.jpg BqmHrDBCEAMco9Y.jpg lana-del-rey-berlin-zitadelle-spandau-2014-fans-155194.jpg Citadel_Music_Festival_-_Germany_28June_2029_283929.jpg Citadel_Music_Festival_-_Germany_28June_2029_284029.jpg Backstage Del Rey was photographed by Impossible Berlin. IB_1_1.jpg IB_1_2.jpg IB_1_3.jpg IB_1_4.jpg June 21 Del Rey celebrated her birthday with Chuck, Rob, and Pat Grant in Paris, France. Del Rey performed at Fête de la Musique in Paris, France. lana-del-rey-performs-at-fete-de-la-musique-in-l-olympia-in-france_1.jpg lana-del-rey-performs-at-fete-de-la-musique-in-l-olympia-in-france_2.jpg lana-del-rey-performs-at-fete-de-la-musique-in-l-olympia-in-france_6.jpg lana-del-rey-performs-at-fête-la-musique-à-l-olympiain-france-june-2014_1.jpg BqrWC72IgAA3DMt.jpg June 23 Del Rey spent time out in Paris, France. facetime5.jpg facetime4.jpg facetime3.jpg facetime2.jpg facetime.jpg facetime6.jpg Bq0EUshIAAAQUOs.jpg June 24 Del Rey was seen in Paris, France by fans. vGifezJ57CA.jpg W8ERvWLQp_0.jpg June 26 Del Rey performed at Bråvalla Festival in Sweden. June_26_2014-1.jpg artworks-000093947843-6vfvlg-t500x500.jpg Bsho1FxCMAEDO8G.jpg d2e2b4e0460d618d1da847bb65581d16.jpg lanabråvalla.jpg tumblr_n7tef9QF321rijmzqo1_500.png tumblr_n7vv45OoRb1rijmzqo1_500.jpg tumblr_n7u2vtHOHf1rk2e30o1_500.jpg tumblr_n7yrvgxqzn1rjrw2wo1_500.png tumblr_n9uramE04z1tiaolyo1_r1_1280.jpg June 28 Del Rey performed at Glastonbury in UK. June_28_2014-1.jpg 451373178.jpg 451387584.jpg lanadelreyglastonbury2014.jpg Day+2+Glastonbury+Festival+LpEHWisjzx1l.jpg Day+2+Glastonbury+Festival+OpCX4EcTGJ8l.jpg Glastonbury_delray_2958348k.jpg lana_del_rey_glastonbury_pyramid_016.jpg Lana-Del-Rey--Performs-Live-at-Glastonbury-Festival--06-720x1079.jpg lanadelreyglasto14-4.jpg lanadelreyglasto14-9.jpg tumblr_n7wyw0HCfo1rlcnywo1_500.png wenn21500808.jpg Lana-Del-Rey--Performs-Live-at-Glastonbury-Festival--01.jpg lana-del-rey-performs-live-at-glastonbury-festival-15.jpg Szg0OA4VBUU.jpg BrOb2_vIQAAfSZ3.jpg BrOcvrdIcAAN5vm.jpg June 30 Dinner with Francesco Carrozzini and friends Category:2014